Won't Quit Until I'm Number 1
by Prince Luna
Summary: Ash returns to Kanto after the Lily of the Valley conference; but learns that a lot has changed since he left his hometown to go to Sinnoh. Now Ash must adventure though Kanto once more to get a new set of badges and fight in the Pallet League to become a Pokémon Master, but it seems some old friends and an unusually skilled new trainer have the same plans.
1. Chapter 1: Return to Kanto

_I left my home and now I see a new horizon_

_But one day I'll come back to Pallet Town _

_I'm on the road to become the greatest trainer_

_And I won't quit until I'm #1. _

**Chapter 1: Return to Kanto  
**

Two trainers stood ahead of a two-pronged sign at the fork in a dusty Kanto path. The sign showed them that to the left was Pallet Town and to the right was Pewter City.

"I guess this is it," the younger of the two trainers said.

After a pause, the older one nodded, "yeah."

They looked at the sign for a moment more as bird Pokémon chirped away the sunny day, then the younger trainer turned around and held out his hand. The older trainer grasped it and the two shared a warm handshake. It was deserving; as their years of travelling together had come to an end. They had been through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh by each other's side and now the older trainer had decided to stop traveling to pursue his path of becoming a Pokémon Doctor.

"You can do it," the younger Trainer said, "Pokémon Doctor Brock."

Brock responded, "Pokémon Master Ash, you can too."

The two didn't actually have these titles; but in certainty that they would reach their goal and gain them, they used them to show their sense of hope for one another. Acknowledging that this was possibly the last time they would see one another in a long time, their grasp tightened and the handshake rose into a united fist-pump of victory.

"YES!" the two shouted in unison.

The yellow Pokémon on Ash's shoulder didn't want to miss out, "Pikachu!" he smiled.

The grip on one another's hand loosened slowly and as it did so, the two trainers - no. The master and doctor in-training, walked separate ways back to their hometowns. As they departed, neither of them turned back to see the other; they respected that now was the time to move on.

Soon, Ash stood at a hill a mile or so away from a small town in the distance. He looked to Pikachu who was sat on his shoulder.

"Well, we're almost at Pallet Town," he smiled.

"Pika!" the yellow Pokémon responded.

Ash looked onward for another second, seeing something very different.

"Is that...a stadium?" he muttered.

Pikachu looked at Ash then at the distance and squinted, "kachu?"

Ash was right. Just off from Pallet Town was a huge open spaced structure, the size of a village; similar to the stadiums that Pokémon Leagues are held in.

Ash studied it for another moment, then began to walk back to Pallet Town.

Once Ash arrived at Pallet Town, the first thing he did was head to Professor Oak's laboratory; he promised he'd visit his Pokémon and congratulate them for their efforts in the Sinnoh League. He knocked on the door and there are no answer for a second. He waited a moment longer and was about to knock again, but the door opened. Ash saw nobody ahead and instantly became confused, then looked down and saw a familiar face.

"Bulba!" the Pokémon cried with happiness.

"Bulbasaur!" Ash cheered.

Ash knelt down and picked up Bulbasaur, who proceeded to hug him with a Vine Whip.

"It's been so long! I really should have used you in Sinnoh!" Ash laughed.

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur replied, expressing his happiness to see his old friend.

Ash then put Bulbasaur down, "lets go and see the others."

Bulbasaur led Ash to the garden at the back of the coralle. As soon as he stepped through he was ambushed by a huge group of his own Pokémon. Ash could only laugh as he attempted to greet each and every one of them. They then stood back as Ash took out some more Poké Balls.

"Come on out guys!" he called, launching the balls into the air. Out of them came Torterra, Infernape, Staraptor, Gible and Buizel.

"These guys will be staying here with you, say hello!" Ash explained.

Then, Ash turned around to leave. He assumed Professor Oak was doing some research but he was right behind him.

"Ash! I wasn't expecting you back so soon!" the professor exclaimed.

Ash nodded, "I decided to drop off some Pokémon before I go back home."

"Well it's good to see you again in person," Oak said, "you should head home now. Your mother's been waiting!"

Ash nodded again, then looked around, "hey, where's Tracey?"

"Tracey's out getting a parcel for me. He should be back soon," Oak explained.

Ash then said goodbye and took a short walk back to his house. He stood at the door for a few seconds, then was about to knock but his mom opened the door before he could.

"Welcome home, sweetie!" she announced as if rehearsed.

"Thanks mom!" Ash responded.

Pikachu leapt from Ash's shoulder to Delia's arms and hugged her.

"And you too, Pikachu!" she laughed, "now Ash please sit down and tell me all about your time in Sinnoh!"

Over an amazing welcome-home meal cooked by Mimey, Delia's , Ash recalled the best parts of his Sinnoh journey to his mother. He explained about the new friends he made in both people and Pokémon; but in the most detail was his efforts in the Lily of the Valley Conference. Then, at the front of Ash's mind was tournaments in general. He quickly remembered the stadium he had seen just off from Pallet Town and ask his mother about it.

"Oh yes. The stadium. You see Ash, in the past month the Indigo Plateau..." she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "it was destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Ash echoed.

"In a terrorist attack by Team Rocket," Delia continued to explain, "that didn't stop trainers from wanting to enter though. The Indigo League Council decided the next best thing to do was to build a new stadium immediately and Pallet Town happened to have the most space nearby. It was around this time that Professor Oak and I were actually planning to take you to the Unova region when you returned..."

Excitement seemingly replaced Ash's bloodstream and he instantly stood up, "no way!" he burst out with joy "alright! We get to go on another journey, Pikachu!"

Pikachu didn't look as ecstatic as his trainer did, however. Ash looked back at Delia who shared Pikachu's less than happy look. She began to speak again.

"Ash, you must know that building big structures like this costs money; and that money comes from the people. Since Pallet Town's closest to the location, we've been hit hardest by taxes. We can't afford to go to Unova I'm afraid. Or anywhere."

Ash sat back down, his heart instantly sinking, "so I guess I'm stuck in Kanto."

Later that night, Ash was laid down in his bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking for any guidance and idea that would help him choose his next step in becoming a Pokémon Master. Pikachu was asleep to the side of Ash, so the trainer quietly crawled out of bed and opened his window, poking his head out to admire the dark blue sky. Ash then looked down to Pallet Town before him. Some streetlights were on, illuminating the empty paths, but the most light came from just further away from the town; from the stadium. Ash squinted towards this light, then closed his window and stepped away. He grabbed a warm jacket and changed into more suitable trousers and brought his backpack in case he needed anything and left his hat on a chair. He crept downstairs as not to wake anyone and grabbed a key from the desk by his front door, quietly opening it and shutting it behind him.

Ash took a deep breath, inhaling the cool night air and exhaling it audibly. He opened his gate which creaked slightly and clanged as he closed it and began to simply walk along the dirt path for a while. All the time he walked he looked down at his feet as they rhythmically trudged on the floor.

"So I can't explore anywhere new..." he mumbled to himself.

He stopped in his tracks and looked up. The Pallet Town stadium was just down a path on his left. Curious, he took this path until it ended, at the entrance of the stadium. It was a huge silver domed building with glass doors twice the size of Ash. Smaller windows were dotted around the sides. Ash approached the door and they opened with a mechanical hiss. He stepped inside and his footsteps echoed in the huge metallic hall which was filled with Pokémon posters on the walls, plants to decorate as well as benches. In the center was a circular desk with many computers facing inwards. This was the registration table for tournaments. It seemed only one computer was open, there was only one Nurse Joy there. She waved for Ash to come to her, so he did.

"Hello! And welcome to the Pallet Town Kanto League Stadium. How can I help you today?" she asked him kindly. From the way she said this it was obvious that it was a line she had to repeat often, almost as if she was acting.

Ash thought for a second, then looked up. There was a circular pillar at the center of the desk with large screens around it. It displayed the new Pokémon League logo, the letters 'PL' written sharply as if they were lightning, being unleashed by an open Poké Ball.

"I'd like some information please," Ash asked, "I just got home from Sinnoh and I wanna know what this is all about."

"Of course!" Nurse Joy replied, "what exactly do you need to know?"

Ash thought for a moment, "this tournament works like all the others right? A competition and the winner gets a chance to battle the elite 4 of the region?"

Nurse Joy nodded, "of course! Nothing has changed in the general idea of the tournament since the new stadium was built."

Ash laughed happily, "then what do I need to enter?"

"All you need is a certified PokéDex and a set of any eight Kanto Gym badges," Joy explained.

Ash grabbed his backpack from his back and swung it onto the table. He opened the bag itself and rummaged through, finding his Sinnoh PokéDex and placing it on the table. He then closed that compartment and opened the front pocket. In there was four flat boxes. Ash brought out the one at the back and wiped off some of the dust.

"I've always kept my badges with me wherever I go," he commented aloud, "good thing I brought my bag, I would've left them at home!"

He put them on top of the PokéDex and brought his bag back onto him after zipping it up. Nurse Joy picked up the badge case and opened it, studied the badges, then closed it and gave it back to Ash.

"Everything check up?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not," Nurse Joy said, shaking her head, "it seems that your badges are outdated; these ones are no longer in circulation."

Ash stood before her, his happy expression turned into one of disappointment, though he managed to keep a straight face.

"But...you can use any eight Kanto badges, right? What's wrong with these ones?" he asked.

"Well...when the stadium was built, around six months ago, the league director made some changes to the rules. A new set of badge designs were distributed to every gym in the region and we can no longer accept any badges assigned to the gyms before this change. No exact reason was given why, but I'm afraid rules are rules. If you want to compete, you'll have to get eight of the newest circulation of badges."

After listening closely to this explanation, Ash seemed to lighten up a small amount.

"Alright. Thanks for telling me this," he said, "when's the next tournament?"

"In one week," Nurse Joy replied.

Ash quickly rallied another question, "how often are they?"

"There's a tournament once a month, halfway through the month. The tournament lasts through 3 rounds over two weeks. The winner then has to wait for the next tournament to end and they will fight the winner from that one. The one who's victorious in that battle will then have a week to take up their Elite Four challenge," Joy explained.

Ash did some quick calculations in his head. He noted that the stadium had been in circulation for six months, but he'd heard no news of a new regional champion, "so there's been three overall winners who have taken the Elite Four challenge?"

Nurse Joy nodded, "one took the challenge and lost the first battle. The other two didn't accept in time."

"Do you have all this information somewhere?" Ash asked.

Nurse Joy fumbled around behind the desk and brought out a small light blue book with the league logo on it, "all the information you need is in this handbook. Please, take it, it's free."

Ash took the handbook and thanked her, then returned his old badge set, PokéDex and the book to his backpack. Thanking Nurse Joy once again for her help, he exited the stadium and headed home.

Having successfully returned to his house without waking anyone up, Ash got into his pajamas again and crept into bed. He didn't notice that he had actually woken up Pikachu by doing so.

"Pika?" the small mouse Pokémon whispered.

"Oh hey buddy," Ash whispered back, "sorry to wake ya."

"Pikachu?"

"I'm fine. I just went for a walk and checked out the stadium."

"Chu?"

"Pikachu, go back to sleep," Ash yawned, "you'll need your energy for tomorrow. I have a new plan."

Pikachu nodded and moved onto Ash's body, curling up on his lap and closing his eyes. Ash smiled and also rested his eyes.

It was now he realised there was hope for his dream yet.


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins Again

**Chapter 2: The Journey Begins Again**

Early that morning, at 6am to be precise, Ash woke up full of energy, ready to start the day. Pikachu was tired and confused, Ash didn't exactly tell him what to expect of today but Ash's actions made it seem big. This morning, Ash had prepared a new outfit from his closet. It consisted of a white and blue jacket with a long yellow zip, dark grey trousers and red trainer shoes. Ash also had a hat to go with these clothes, but he set it aside. Instead, Ash chose the very same hat he wore on his first journey in Kanto. It made him feel nostalgic. Once Ash stood to the mirror to admire his new get up, Pikachu bounced onto his shoulder and happily cried out.

"Only fitting for a new adventure to start out with a new wardrobe!" Ash commented.

His Pokémon nodded in agreement and Ash quickly bounded out of his room and down the stairs where his mother was waiting for him.

"Where are you going in such a rush, honey?" she asked.

Ash had a sincere look of determination on his face as he replied, "I'm starting a new journey!"

"A new journey? For Pokémon?"

"Uhuh!" Ash nodded, "I decided to enter the Pallet Town League, but it turns out I need a new set of badges. No idea why though."

"Oh yes. I heard about that. Apparently Gym Leaders are becoming overwhelmed at the amount of trainers having to rechallenge them for the new badges. Gyms are actually in high demand for booking battles," Delia explained.

"No way...but why does the league need a new set of badges anyway? The old ones were just fine! It makes no sense..."

"I suppose the league council just wanted to make a couple of changes to go with the new stadium. It could be encouraging trainers to toughen up their Pokémon more so the battles are more exciting? I don't battle, I'm not entirely sure."

Ash nodded to show that he had taken in the information, then approached the door.

"Where are you going first, Ash? Do you not want breakfast first? You've only been back for a day...surely you don't want to leave so soon?" Delia asked rapidly with concern flavouring her voice.

Ash smiled and shook his head, "I couldn't possibly eat, I'm too excited! And first I'm headed to Professor Oak's lab to let him know that I'm adventuring Kanto again, might even pick up a Pokémon to take with me besides Pikachu. Thanks anyway mom! I'll be sure to keep in touch!"

Before his mother could get another word in, Ash was already running to Oak's corral.

Ash quickly arrived at the laboratory and eagerly knocked at the door. It was answered by Tracey.

"Oh! Ash! Professor Oak said you were back! It's good to see you again," he smiled.

Ash returned a smile at the sight of his old friend, "You too Tracey! How have you been?"

"Working hard as always," Tracey chuckled, "what brings you to the lab today then?"

"I need to see Professor Oak A.S.A.P. I'm starting a new journey today and I want a Pokémon to help me start up," Ash explained.

"Oh I see! Ol' Pikachu's too strong then?" the assistant laughed.

Pikachu blushed and Ash laughed too, "yeah. Would be hard catching weaker Pokémon with just him. I was wondering if maybe he had any starter Pokémon with him?"

Tracey invited Ash in and told him to take a seat while he fetched Oak. Ash waited patiently and stood up from his seat as soon as the professor arrived. They greeted one another.

Oak then displayed a confused expression, "so I hear you're taking on a new journey? Mind if I ask why?"

"The Pokémon League is no longer accepting the badges I have. Something to do with the council making new choices to go with the new stadium," Ash explained, "I'm going through Kanto to get new Pokémon to help me get the badges in circulation."

"I understand now. You want a starter Pokémon because you feel all of yours will be too strong. But why is that a problem?"

"Because where's the fun in just overpowering everyone? I wanna fight fairly," Ash laughed, "

"I see! Well I'm afraid I don't have any starter Pokémon at the moment" Oak said, "but you're still welcome to take any of your old Pokémon with you."

Ash fell silent for a moment, but then smiled, "I know exactly who to take then!"

He stepped outside into the back garden where he saw his own and other people's Pokémon relaxing and going through whatever daily duties they had. He greeted his Pokémon as he saw them, still looking for a certain one. Then he found it. He smiled and looked to Pikachu.

"Oak may not have any starter Pokémon, but I have one of the ones he gives out," he expalined then looked to the Pokémon who had not noticed he was there, "Bulbasaur!"

Bulbasaur turned around and smiled at Ash then walked up to his feet still smiling.

"Saur! Saur!" he playfully shouted.

"Bulbasaur, how'd you like to come on a journey with me and Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Bulbasaur!" the Pokémon happily replied, brushing itself against Ash's leg.

Ash took that as a yes and fumbled in his bag for a Poké Ball, returning Bulbasaur after he found one. He then walked back to the laboratory where Oak was waiting. After telling him who he had taken from the garden, Oak then brought him upstairs to where Ash first met Pikachu.

"As is tradition Ash, I have to give you proper equipment to begin your journey. Here are five Poké Balls."

Oak passed Ash five empty Poké Balls in their minimized size.

"Next, let me take a look at your Pokédex," he asked to which Ash handed his Sinnoh dex over.

Oak proceeded to plug the Pokédex into a computer. After a few seconds he unplugged it and passed it back to Ash, "I've added a couple of new features to the Pokédex. Now you can look at a Pokémon's moves in more detail. It will also tell you what Pokémon you can find nearby as well as where you are with a map function. Finally, if you meet another trainer you can register one another in the Pokédex and it will keep you up to date as to what Pokémon they have on hand and how many league badges they have."

"Awesome! Thanks so much, professor!" Ash exclaimed, "now I'd better get going."

Oak showed Ash out of the door, "safe journeys! Get all those badges for the folks back home, won't you?"

"Oh I will! No. We will! Me _and_ my Pokémon!" Ash cheered before running off.

Oak watched as Ash disappeared towards Route 1.

"He still has no idea that some of his old friends are home too," he thought to himself and chuckled, "they're all on the same quest as him too. I wonder who'll come out on top," he finished his thoughts before returning to his lab to finish his report on Pokémon who live on Torterra's back, with help from Ash's newest donation of course.

***

Ash quickly reached Route 1. It seems that he was very enthusiastic and had made it there in a matter of minutes. He was excited to catch a new Pokémon already. Pikachu jumped down from his shoulder and looked around with his trainer.

"Oh!" Ash pointed at some rustling grass, "in there Pikachu!"

Pikachu looked in the direction Ash was pointing in, "pika?"

The grass stopped rustling, then a Rattata jumped out. Ash smiled, "a Rattata! Awesome! Imagine how strong a Raticate would be on our team..."

Ash then drifted off into a daydream. He was in a full stadium at night, lights illuminating the battlefield as people in the crowd cheered with deafening roars. Ash stood opposite a taller and older trainer, Lance, who sent out a Dragonite without a word.

"Raticate! Go!" Ash called in response, sending out the small brown rat Pokémon.

"RATICATE!" it screamed upon entry.

Ash pointed at the Dragonite, "use Hyper Fang!"

Raticate bounded towards Dragonite with impressive speed, opening its mouth wider as it got further.

Ash snapped out of his imagination before the attack impacted, then looked to his belt and pulled up a Poké Ball.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you!" he called as he launched the ball next to the Rattata. A white light spewed from the ball and took Bulbasaur's form. The grass-Pokémon then turned to face Rattata, who glared at it.

"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!" Ash commanded.

"Basaur!" Bulbasaur called as two thin vines extended from the sides of the bulb on its back. They lashed out and attempted to slap Rattata repeatedly, but they merely stroked it.  
Bulbasaur and Ash shared the same shocked expression.

"What's up Bulbasaur?" Ash asked.

"Bulba, Bulbasaur!" the Pokémon replied, waving its vines gently.

Ash understood. Bulbasaur was too used to helping at Professor Oak's lab, it had softened up majorly. Its Vine Whip was not as strong as it used to be.

"Alright then, try a Razor Leaf," Ash commanded.

Bulbasaur strained itself and two leaves popped out of its bulb and gently fluttered down to the ground gracefully.

"You can't have completely forgotten how to fight can you!?" Ash exclaimed.

"Saur..." Bulbasaur sighed and blushed.

The Rattata looked for another moment, then laughed loudly before returning to the grass and disappearing. Bulbasaur's eyes teared up and it began to sniff, then Ash crouched down to its level and hugged it close to him, "it's alright buddy. We'll get you trained up and stronger!"

Bulbasaur smiled, then its stomach rumbled and it blushed more.

"Hungry, huh?" Ash laughed. Then his own stomach rumbled, followed by Pikachu's.

"Kachu..."

"I guess we're all hungry," Ash giggled, "Bulbasaur. Stay here and me and Pikachu will find some fruit, okay?"

"Bulbasaur!" the Pokémon nodded, using its vine to salute.

Ash and Pikachu then walked off to find food and Bulbasaur sat on the ground. It examined its vines for a moment, then tried swatting the air. Bulbasaur couldn't get a very violent movement going, there was more of a swish than a snap in its flexing. Giving up, Bulbasaur rested its eyes for a few minutes.

Bulbasaur sighed, then looked up and saw a bird-Pokémon circling above it in flight.

"Saur?"

The Pokémon then caught eye contact with Bulbasaur. It was a Spearow. Its beak twisted upwards into a smirk and it hovered in the air, then dove downwards at Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur!" the Pokémon cried, then extended its vine to try and defend itself, but it was no use. It brushed against the Spearow, which continued its descent. It landed at Bulbasaur's face with a sharp peck, making the grass-Pokémon cry out in pain. Bulbasaur cowered back against a tree, then heard a human voice.

"Pidgey! Use Quick Attack!" the feminine voice called.

A Pidgey then barged into the Spearow at a speed that made it almost invisible. Bulbasaur looked up, jaw agape at this scrap.  
Bulbasaur looked beside him to see a girl around the same height as Ash. She wore a sleevless blue vest, a short red skirt, blue socks under a pair of white boots and a white hat with a red Poké Ball-like image covering the top of her head, from which sprouted long light-brown hair down her back and just past her shoulders, one of which supported a yellow bag.

"Now use Wing Attack!" she commanded.

Instantly, Pidgey slapped the grounded Spearow across the face several times with its wings. The impact of the attacks were strong and knocked Spearow out.

The girl adjusted her hat and spun around, launching a Poké Ball from her hand.

"Poké Ball, go!" she called.

The ball spun as it flew towards the Spearow. It bounced off its body and opened up, releasing a thin red light which encompassed it and dragged it into the ball. The girl watched as it landed and shook once, then another time. She looked at it for a couple more seconds and it shook again, then the button on the ball shone red quickly with a small chime.

"Nice capture, Pidgey!" the girl complimented as she went to pick up the Poké Ball and put it in her bag, "still. We have two flying-types and nothing else."

She then turned to Bulbasaur who looked at her happily, "hope you're alright," she said, stroking its head. Bulbasaur smiled and closed its eyes.

The next sound was Ash's voice, "Hey Bulbasaur! We're back!"

"Pikaka Pika!" Pikachu echoed.

Ash had returned with an arm-full of apples. Pikachu was on his shoulder munching on one apple.

Ash saw the girl, "oh hi. Is Bulbasaur alright?"

She stood up from petting the Pokémon, "it was attacked by a Spearow. My Pigey managed to defend it though and I caught it. Is this your Bulbasaur?"

Ash nodded, then the girl spoke again, "it's not very strong is it?"

Ash then shook his head, "I've had him for years but as I've been to different regions he's softened up. He usually helps in Professor Oak's laboratory."

The girl then looked at Ash in amazement and came right up close to him, "you've been to other regions? No way! And you know Professor Oak? How could someone like you own such a weak Pokémon?"

Ash laughed nervously, "I usually start fresh in new regions, except I keep my Pikachu with me."

"Pika!" Pikachu waved at the girl, diverting his attention from his apple.

"He's real strong. It just wouldn't be fair to use him against wild Pokémon so I figured Bulbasaur would be easier to use to catch things, but seems like he's just gotten _too_ weak."

"He could be trained to be strong again," the girl said, examining Bulbasaur.

"I guess so...but what we need right now is a new Pokémon," Ash sighed.

Bulbasaur got up and moved towards the two trainers.

"Bulba! Bulbasaur," it spoke.

"Huh?" Ash said, looking down at Bulbasaur. It stood close to the girl, who Ash then looked at, "you mean to tell me...?"

Bulbasaur nodded, "saur!"

Ash looked at the girl, "looks like Bulbasaur likes you."

She looked down at Bulbasaur, who was rubbing himself against her leg, "looks like he sees potential in you," Ash continued.

"I did just save him...I've only just started out as a Pokémon trainer though. I have only Pidgey and now Spearow," she explained as her Pidgey flew to her shoulder.

"Bulbasaur, are you sure you know what you want?" Ash asked.

Bulbasaur nodded again, then Ash continued to speak, "I think Bulbasaur would like to be trained by you."

"Hmm..." the girl looked down at Bulbasaur, who looked to her with a sincere smile, "how about a trade then? You said you needed a weak Pokémon suitable for catching others right?"

Ash nodded to confirm, then the girl brought a Poké Ball from her bag, "how about I give you Spearow for your Bulbasaur?"

"As long as it's okay with Bulbasaur of course," Ash said. Bulbasaur thought for a moment then nodded, "okay then!" Ash said.

Ash returned Bulbasaur to its Poké Ball, looked at it for a few moments and sighed, "it's been a long road buddy, but hey I'm sure we'll see each other again!"

He passed the Poké Ball to the girl, who then passed him her ball containing Spearow.

"How about we register one another in our Pokédexes?" Ash suggested, "I can't just say goodbye to Bulbasaur forever you know. He's a close friend."

"Sure," the girl said happily then brought out a pink Pokédex in the newer Kanto style.

Ash brought out his Sinnoh Pokédex and the two pressed buttons, then the registration was complete. Ash studied his screen for a moment.

"So your name is Leaf," he confirmed.

Leaf nodded, "and yours is Ash. It's nice to meet you," she extended an arm for the two to shake hands.

They did, "you promise I'll see Bulbasaur again?" Ash asked.

"Of course. Even if I have to track you down you will see it," Leaf replied merrily.

"Where are you headed now?" Ash asked.

"I'm off to Pallet Town to visit the Pokémon laboratory, what about you?"

"I'm going straight for Pewter City," Ash explained, "I've got a gym badge to get."

Ash and Leaf then said their goodbyes and Leaf promised once again that Ash would see Bulbasaur in the future. They then walked at separate paths. Ash glanced back, he knew he'd done the right thing. He wouldn't be able to focus training on Bulbasaur and besides, he felt good to help a new trainer out.

Ash continued forwards through Route 1 and saw just before him on the horizon was Viridian City. He looked to Pikachu and the two nodded as Ash began to sprint towards the city.


	3. Chapter 3: Rescue at Viridian City

After Ash said goodbye to his old Bulbasaur and said hello to his new Spearow, he headed straight to Viridian City to continue his path to Pewter City and reclaim his first Kanto Gym badge. Before he goes any further than the city however, there's one thing he wants to see.

**Chapter 3: Rescue at Viridian City**

When Ash reached the small city, he looked around to take in the memories. Of all the cities in Kanto, this was one of the ones he had revisited the most and with all sorts of different friends. He turned a few corners and eventually arrived as the destination he was looking for; Parade Avenue. This street usually held parades with many floats marching down the road towards the Pokémon League during tournament season, blaring out the town's anthem as they crawled. The town was slightly busier than usual as it was lunch time, workers sure to be on their break, so Pikachu held on tight to Ash in case anything happened.  
Ash followed the avenue down to the end and came to a stop. The pavement and road ended and quickly turned into a gravel path with flattened grass at the sides, usually where the torch runner would begin their famous jog. Ash remembered the time in the past, during his first journey, when he was that torch runner. He got in a scrape with Team Rocket over the flame, but in the end everything worked out and he had the time of his life before his first ever tournament.  
Smiling at the memories, Ash began to follow this path. Pikachu grew a confused expression on his little face.

"Pikachu?" he asked.

"What's up Pikachu?" Ash replied.

Ash looked to his partner on his shoulder who replied, "Pika, Pikachu?"

"We're here because I wanna see what happened to the old league stadium for myself," Ash explained, "I would've imagined Route 2 may have been off limits but the fact it still leads somewhere interests me."

"Chu," Pikachu nodded as Ash continued forward.

Ash eventually reached the end of the road. He certainly knew it was the end because before him was a giant wall. Not made out of bricks, stone or wood though. It was literally made of debris. Broken pipes, concrete and trees were lazily patched together to make a blockade which couldn't be climbed by a person. Ash studied the wall for a moment, then reached for his belt and pulled out a Poké Ball.

"Spearow! I choose you!" he called as he flung it out in front of him.

The ball opened up and released a white light, which formed into the shape of the bird-Pokémon, who flapped its wings to keep it hovering in midair. It looked at Ash with doubt, its eyebrows arched to show that it wasn't keen on the trainer, but Ash didn't notice at all.

"Spearow, go to the top and see what's on the other side," Ash asked of his Pokémon.

Spearow kept flapping its wings and looked at Ash for a few more seconds, "row," it squawked as it flew to the top of the wall and settled down, proceeding to take a nap.

Ash only stood with bewilderment, "uhh..." he breathed, "I didn't ask you to fall asleep, Spearow..."

Spearow laughed and stood up, then just stared menacingly at Ash. It turned its head and walked along the wall, its footsteps seeming unneededly forceful. Spearow paced back and forth violently on this wall and it began to shake, then a little bit of rock came loose from the top. Spearow hopped over to it and brung back its left foot, then flicked it forwards, kicking the rock directly at Ash's forehead.

He yelled out in pain, "AHH! Spearow! What was that for?" Ash rubbed his forehead to try and sooth the pain, all the while Spearow was in hysterics on top of the wall, which continued to shake. It then split at the middle and shook violently and started to break off and collapse onto itself. Spearow was startled and lost control, it fell downwards, headed straight towards a sharp blade made from a broken pipe. Ash acted quickly and brought out Spearow's Poké Ball.

"Spearow! Return!" he called in a panic as the ball unleashed a red light with swallowed up the bird Pokémon to safety.

Ash and Pikachu watched as the huge wall was reduced to rubble with random parts sticking out of the pile. Looking beyond, Ash then saw what had happened to the old Pokémon league stadium. It was nothing but a giant crater, the size of a whole small town. Bits of rubble like the one before him decorated the inside of the crater where buildings and similar structures once were. As there was not much to see, Ash turned around to leave but before he stepped out, he heard a quiet sound coming from the rubble pile that Spearow had just caused.

"You hear that, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

The Pokémon nodded and replied, "Pika!"

Ash walked closer to the rubble to find the source of the noise and saw something wiggling violently, its purple back half, with spikes protruding and a small tail, was sticking out of the pile. It was crying out loudly and quickly in succession, but what it was calling was muffled up.  
Pikachu jumped down and grabbed onto the sides of its rear, then pulled hard. It was stuck tightly, but Pikachu managed to grab it hard enough to pull it free, but it caused him to fall backwards.

More of the rubble collapsed as Pikachu brought back the creature that was trapped, but it narrowly missed the two of them. Pikachu sighed with relief, then looked at what was sat on top of him.

The front half was very much like the back. It was a male Nidoran. Ash quickly ran up to Nidoran and Pikachu and scooped them both up in his arms.

"Hey! You guys okay?" he asked.

"Pika," Pikachu nodded, then looked at Nidoran who seemed to have fainted just a moment ago. It was covered in dirt and bruises from when the wall collapsed on it. It must have jumped in the way at the last second, unaware of what was about to happen.

"Let's hurry Pikachu, we gotta take it to the Pokémon Center," Ash said and quickly dashed back to Viridan City to aid the hurt Pokémon.

-

At the Pokémon Center, Ash and Pikachu watched through a glass window as Nurse Joy tended to the Nidoran. She massaged its body gently through rubber gloves, carefully avoiding the spikes on its back. Nidoran looked refreshed but still in some pain. Ash reached his hand backwards and fumbled through the side pocket of his backpack and brought out his Pokédex, then pointed it towards Nidoran. It spoke in a new voice, male as opposed to the female voice it had in Sinnoh.

"_Nidoran, the Poison Pin Pokémon. Nidoran comes in two different species dependant on its gender. This purple Nidoran is male. Nidoran is able to move its large ears around at any angle it wants. The longer the horn on a Nidoran, the more poisonous venom it can secrete through the spikes on its back."_

Ash then pressed another button on the Pokédex and it spoke again.

"_The scanned wild Nidoran's currently known moves are: Horn Attack, Double Kick and Poison Sting. Its Ability is Poison Point, which may poison an attacking Pokémon if it makes contact."_

Ash smiled at the Pokédex and looked at Pikachu, "this is awesome! Glad Oak updated it."

"Pi Pikachu!" the Pokémon responded, then pointed at itself.

"Oh you wanna know a little about yourself, buddy?" Ash laughed in response.

Pikachu nodded, then Ash pointed the Pokédex towards his partner sat on his shoulder and pressed a button.

"_Your scanned Pikachu's currently known attacks are: Thundershock, Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Agility, Quick Attack, Thunder and Volt Tackle. Its Ability is Static, which may paralyze a foe when Pikachu makes contact."_

"All those attacks!" Ash laughed, "guess it's proof of how long we've been travelling together!"

"Pi Pika!"

A moment later, Nurse Joy exited the room she was tending to Nidoran in with Chansey pulling a trolley on which Nidoran sat. He looked quite happy, staring at Ash with watery eyes and a smile.

"Nidoran is much better now," Nurse Joy said with a smile, "it just needed some sleep and some relaxation. I'll leave you to it now!"

Nurse Joy and Chansey walked off and Ash got closer to Nidoran.

"Nido! Nidoran!" it immediately called out, thanking Ash for helping him.

"Glad to see you're better! So you wanna go back to Route 22 now?" Ash asked.

Nidoran shook its head violently, then looked up directly at Ash's face, "Nidoran! Nido, do!"

Ash looked at the Pokémon for a moment, "so you don't wanna go back?"

Nidoran shook its head gently this time, then nodded at Pikachu, "Nido!" then at the Poké Ball on Ash's belt, "Nidoran!"

Ash looked down and chuckled, then brought an empty Poké Ball up, "so you wanna come with us huh?"

Nidoran cried out happily and nodded many times quickly.

"Alright then! The more the merrier!" Ash turned his hat around and lightly rolled the Poké Ball in the air. Nidoran willingly let it bounce off it and become swallowed by the red light it released to capture it.

The Poké Ball dropped to the trolley and shook around for three seconds, then the button in the middle shone red and beeped. Ash picked up the Poké Ball and held it high with pride.

"Our first captured Pokémon!" he then made a straining noise of excitement, "Nnngggg...I caught a Nidoran!"

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu called in victory, jumping happily.

Night was approaching and Ash had decided to stay at the Pokémon Center in Viridan City that night instead of approaching Viridan Forest, mainly out of common sense. He would make the trek there and try and get out in the same day. He sat in the main hall of the Pokémon Center, admiring the Poké Ball which held his new Nidoran, but didn't notice the trainer that had walked up to him.

"So, you caught your first Pokémon did ya?" the male voice said in a taunting manner.

Ash looked up at the trainer, a young boy wearing a yellow t-shirt, blue shorts and a blue cap. Ash replied, "this is definitely not my first."

He looked at the boy for a second and realised by his mocking smile that he was trying to discourage Ash for some reason. Ash spoke up again, "you know, I've travelled through many regions. Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh...this is my second time travelling Kanto!"

The boy laughed, "pfft! If you had really gone to all that length would you seriously still have a Pikachu?"

"What's your deal anyway?!" Ash immediately bickered.

"Just looking for some chumps to battle!" the boy laughed, "you look like a top chump. Why don't we go outside and just see how chumpy you are?"

"I'll show you who's a chump!" Ash said angrily, standing up quickly.

He followed the boy outside and they faced each other at the entrance to the Pokémon Center. The dim night-blue streets were lit by lampposts around the area, it was late and hardly anybody was about at this time.

"So what's your name anyway?" Ash asked, bringing a Poké Ball from his belt.

"Joey. And don't you forget it!" the boy boasted, "one day you'll be hearing all about Champion Joey!"

"And I'm Ash Ketchum, and that's a name you'll want to regret you made fun of!"

Joey snickered and took off his cap, revealing a single Poké Ball sat on his head. He grabbed it, put his cap back on and kissed the Poké Ball, then threw it out in front of him.

"Go, Rattata!" he called as the ball opened up and revealed the small rat Pokémon.

"Seriously? THAT'S what you've got?" Ash laughed trying to match up to Joey's cockiness, "it's no match for my Pokémon! Spearow, I choose you!"

Ash launched the Poké Ball opposite Rattata and Spearow was released from the inside. It stood menacingly and stared at Rattata, then sighed and lifted itself into the air, perching itself onto the roof of the Pokémon Center to look down on the battle.

"Oh come on Spearow! Why won't you listen to me? You're making me look bad!" Ash yelled to the bird.

"Hahaha! You must be the biggest chump in the world to not have a Pokémon as basic as a Spearow listen to you!" Spearow heard this comment clearly and glared at Joey, but Joey ignored it and put out his hand to bring attention to his Rattata, "I'll have you know my Rattata is in the top percentage of all Rattata! Nothing you have can beat it!"

Ash was majorly furious at Joey's boasty comments and quickly grabbed the other Poké Ball from his belt, throwing it right onto the field and yelling, "NIDORAN! SHOW THIS GUY WHO WE REALLY ARE!" Ash's sudden attitude adjustment caught Spearow's attention.

From the Poké Ball came Nidoran, who didn't look happy with Joey at all. It too was angry.

Ash rushed into the first move and commanded Nidoran as soon as it was unleashed, "Nidoran, Horn Attack now!"

"Nidoran!" the Pokémon called as it charged at Rattata, its impressively sized horn shone white and extended as it jammed the sharp point into the rat Pokémon, who cried out in pain.

"You can take it, Rattata! Go for a Tackle!" Joey commanded.

Rattata grabbed Nidoran's horn and pushed forward, then lowered its head and headbutted Nidoran, sliding it backwards slightly.

"You okay Nidoran?" Ash asked as Nidoran shook off the blow, it nodded, "then use Poison Sting!"

The spikes on Nidoran's back took on a purple shine and shot out smaller purple spears, "Niiiiiidooooooo!" and they curved over Nidoran and launched towards Rattata.

Joey retaliated quickly, "Rattata, block it with your Tail Whip!"

"Rata!" the Pokémon shouted as it jumped around and started to wag its tail left and right precisely, knocking almost every poison spear out of the way, but one managed to hit the tip of its tail, "RATTATTAAAA!" it cried.

"Now Nidoran, Double Kick!" Ash shouted happily.

Nidoran ran up to Rattata, who was too busy tending to its stung tail to notice the Pokémon charging towards it, and one of its claws began to glow white. Nidoran struck Rattata at the bottom of the stomach, launching it upwards, then as it came back down, stood on its hind legs and kicked it square in the stomach again and sent it flying to Joey's feet, defeated.

Joey stared down at Rattata, his face full of shock and confusion. Nidoran smiled towards the trainer, reflecting his taunting personality.

"Looks like I won," Ash announced, "so whadda ya say Joey? Take back what you said earlier?"

Joey bent down and picked up Rattata who hadn't quite fainted but was very beaten up.

"I guess so..." he said, looking down in shame, "I'd never battled a trainer before. Only wild Pokémon. I thought my Rattata could take on anyone. I just challenged the first guy I saw and..."

He looked back up, Ash was in front of him smiling, resting his hand on Joey's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Joey said.

"It's alright. I can understand, being a new trainer is exciting. I don't blame you, you just wanted to battle so bad!" Ash laughed, though still annoyed by the trainer's behaviour previously. He decided to give him a chance now that he had learned his lesson.

"Let's go in the Pokémon Center and heal up huh?"

Joey nodded through some small tears and walked ahead to the Pokémon Center, going through the doors. Ash crouched down behind himself to Nidoran.

"Nice job Nidoran! That was a great first battle!" he praised, then whispered, "we sure showed him who's boss!"

Ash, Nidoran and Pikachu shared a small laugh, then Ash returned Nidoran to its Poké Ball and looked up at Spearow.

Ash didn't know if he was right, but when he looked at Spearow, the Pokémon looked back differently. It didn't seem to have as much disgust and fallacy in its eyes as it did earlier in the day. There seemed to be a gleam of hope in Spearow's stare right now.  
Ash brought up the Pokémon's Poké Ball and called for it to return. Once it was safely inside, Ash looked at it for a second, then returned to the Pokémon Center for a good nights rest. It had been a long day.


End file.
